Drunken Confessions
by charmed4eva112
Summary: After another party, Jordan needs Ruby's help yet again, leading to something completely different. Jorby! Jordan/Ruby!


_**I'm loving the two new ABC shows, 10 Things I Hate About You and Ruby and the Rockits. So, I just had to write something for both shows, starting with Ruby and the Rockits. Now, I must admit I've never been fond of incest, not even in Life with Derek, however, Ruby and Jordan have this fascination that draws me into a deeper relationship. The interest shown by Jordan is intriguing and the way Ruby flows with Jordan is also something unique. **_

_**Ok, let's face it; I love these two together. Too bad that they're cousins. It's wrong, but I love how Jordan is totally into Ruby, but yet we aren't clear on her feelings!!!!**_

_**Well, enjoy!**_

When Jordan was drunk, he usually couldn't help but tell everybody the truth. It wasn't really his fault; it was how his brain worked. Sometimes he could resist, but most times, he just blurted out stuff he wouldn't normally tell people, so that was why he tried to not get as drunk.

(That, and also he didn't want to be grounded).

He got caught for the first time when his uncle David said on live TV that his daughter Ruby took his dad's car to pick up Jordan at a keg party.

(And boy, did his parents get mad).

Being grounded for three weeks didn't help any cause. But he was surprised that he got away with all the other times (12 to be exact. He was surprised his parents never figured it out).

He didn't blame Ruby for getting caught. Oh no, in fact, she was really helpful. She didn't tell his parents, she made her own father take the blame, just to save him from getting in trouble. Of course, then right after, she accidentally blurted out that he was failing Chemistry and he got a tutor with this guy that Jordan was positive, was gay.

After all of that, as soon as he got ungrounded, he swore he wouldn't get caught again, which meant he was going to make sure he had a good designated driver that wouldn't drive home drunk.

So, three days after he got ungrounded, there was another party, and Jordan was going to go, no matter what. So, he used another cover of going to his friend, Tyler's birthday party, which in reality it was Ryan's wild party since his parents were out of town. Tyler, who was his designated driver, came over and talked with Jordan's parents. It was lucky that his parents didn't know Tyler that well, or else they would have known Tyler's birthday was in five months. Saying that they were going bowling and then to dinner with a few friends, the two were off just as Patrick and Audie went to dinner with friends as well.

Jordan was lucky not to get caught again, but it was understandable after all, since Jordan told his parents how much he hated drinking (a lie) and it was his second time only (another lie) and he would definitely not do it again for a long time (the last of his lies). He regained his parents' trust, and he would not lose it again.

The party was awesome. Everyone cool was there (excluding Ruby of course, since she was a goody-goody and watching Ben again). Even getting home was perfect, because Tyler didn't drink at all (except for water and soda). Jordan never got caught, and his spirits and pride were rising again.

He did it three more times without getting caught. His parents thought Tyler was a good influence on him, and well, Ben and Ruby just went with it. He didn't want anyone knowing the truth.

Well, of course, everything went wrong. Tyler was sick for the next party and couldn't drive him. Jordan wouldn't have gone without Tyler, in fear of getting caught, but he heard one of the girls, Lindsay, was saving a dance for him, so naturally, he had to go. He got another designated driver, Steve, and was on his way.

Then, Steve got drunk, and Jordan knew he had no ride home, since everyone else was drunk as well as him. His parents were going to kill him. His curfew was at eleven, and it was already ten fifteen.

He couldn't even call his parents; if they knew where he was, they'd ground him for life. So, he called Ruby. He didn't want to resort to it, but what else could he do? He could have called a cab, but something in his drunken state told him that Ruby was the one he had to talk to.

It rang twice before a tired voice answered. "Hello?" Ruby asked as if she were sleeping. Jordan's voice hitched shut for a moment, as always when he heard Ruby speak, but finally he cleared his throat.

"Hey Ruby, I need your help," Jordan said.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Ruby asked, her voice much more alert and concerned. Jordan smiled instinctively. He moved away from the pulsing music, almost losing his step in the process. So, he wasn't a graceful drunk. He acted normal, except more clumsy than usual, and blurting out random thoughts and stuff. How do you think he got away with drinking? To be honest, it was a mystery, even to him.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. I kind of need to be picked up. I'm-" Jordan started.

"-kind of drunk? You're at a party, aren't you? Dammit Jordan, after what your parents said about not drinking, you've disobeyed them again? How many times have you disobeyed them since last time?" Ruby asked, frustration coming through her beautiful voice. Jordan was silent as he mentally counted the number of times.

"Well, this would be my…fifth time," he told her. Ruby didn't speak for a moment.

"Five times? Jordan, you just got ungrounded last week!" Ruby exclaimed. Jordan gave a feeble smile from his end of the phone.

"Well, there were three parties last week, and two this week. People like throwing parties in the middle of the week, you know," Jordan told her. Ruby sighed.

"I'll call a cab for you, alright? I'm not coming to break the rules and pick you up again. Besides, your parents'll be home any minute and if they find out I left, they'll kill me. I'll cover for you when you get home, but this is the last time," Ruby said. Jordan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Ruby, you're the best," he said. After giving the address to the party, he hung up, and grabbed another beer.

(Hey, he was taking a cab home now; so he would be fine for the time being).

He had drunk one more beer (making it seven that night) when the cab arrived. Getting in, he managed to tell the driver his address before slumping down on the seats, passing out for the first time.

He woke up just as they pulled onto his street. The driver stopped as Jordan sat up, watching Ruby rush down the street with money in her hand. Paying the driver, she pulled Jordan out of the cab, dragging him back home.

"You're lucky it's two minutes before curfew, so your parents aren't worried yet. Do not get close to them, and just say goodnight, make small talk if needed and get upstairs. Boy, you reek of alcohol. If you get caught, it's not on me anymore," Ruby told him. Jordan nodded, gazing into her beautiful eyes as they walked through the front door. His parents were sitting on the couch, watching TV, and glanced at him as he entered.

"Hey son, how was your date with that girl, Lindsay?" Patrick asked. Jordan grinned as he walked toward the stairs, Ruby right behind him.

"Oh, it was great. She's a fantastic dancer, and a great girl," he said. Audie smiled at her son.

"Well, it's eleven and tomorrow is Monday, which means school. I'm surprised you decided to go on a date with a girl on a Sunday. You should get upstairs and get to bed," she chided swiftly. Jordan nodded as he started up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, for sure. Well, goodnight my loving family," Jordan babbled. Audie and Patrick nodded at their son as Ruby gently pushed him up the stairs. Once they were in Jordan's room, they breathed a sigh of relief. Jordan faced Ruby and gave her a lopsided grin.

"We did it!" he said happily as he raised his hand for a high five. Ruby looked at it for a second before shaking her head, walking back to her own room. Confused, Jordan jogged after her, stumbling into her room, almost knocking something over in the process. Regaining his balance, he looked at Ruby who stared at him.

"You don't get it, do you Jordan?" she asked softly, sitting on her chair. Jordan looked genuinely confused.

"Get what?" he asked. Ruby ran her hands through her blonde hair, letting out a frustrated sigh before looking at him.

"You disobeyed your parents Jordan! You promised you wouldn't drink again, and you did it anyways! You're taking total advantage of the people who love you and don't want to see you get hurt! You don't seem to care about anyone but yourself," Ruby told him. Jordan sighed.

"I'm not a total idiot Ruby! I didn't drive home drunk, I make sure I have a designated driver, not to mention, I don't get as drunk as most people," Jordan pointed out. Ruby groaned.

"So? Why do you drink anyways Jordan? Something bad is going to happen one day, because of your drinking. Don't you hear about the thousands of people that die because of drunk driving?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, I know, that's why I don't drive with a drunken person," Jordan said. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"So, why do you do it then?" Ruby asked. Jordan sighed.

"You want to know why I do it? Fine, I'll tell you. It takes the edge off. It makes me feel like less than a loser. I can be crazy and get girls without being judged. Do you know how many times my dad has told me to be more like Ben? Oh yeah, it's like, 'your brother is pretty cool' and 'why can't you be more studious like Ben?' It's never 'good job Jordan, on your grades' or 'awesome song Jordan'. I feel underappreciated, especially being an ex-rockstar's son. It's like I have to be good in order to impress people," Jordan admitted. Ruby frowned as Jordan sat on her bed as he spoke. She also took a seat next to him.

"You feel underappreciated? You're not Jordan. Though this all may be true, your parents love you, Ben loves you, my dad loves you, even I love you," she spoke gently. Jordan perked up immediately, letting out the biggest grin he could muster. It felt good to hear those words, even if she may not mean them the way he meant them.

"What?" he asked. Ruby blinked a few times, as if trying to clear her mind of something.

"I said I love you, like a brother or a best friend," she answered slowly. Jordan sighed, he could help as the smile deflated.

"Oh, well, that's awesome, I guess," Jordan answered. Ruby noticed his discomfort and moved closer to him.

"What's wrong? You can tell me," she gently probed. Jordan sighed. Before he can stop himself, of course, his big, fat mouth speaks before his brain can process the words.

"I love you," he told her. Ruby smiled, clearly taking it out of context.

"I know. We're cousins after all," she said. Jordan shook his head, mentally smacking himself.

"No, I love you, love you," he clarified, emphasizing his words. It took a few seconds, but Ruby let the words sink in. Her eyes widened as she gripped the sheets on her bed, her face paling slightly.

"You…love me?" she asked, her voice far away and distant. There was no taking back what he said, so he had to live with the consequences. He nodded.

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you, but it just happened. Sometimes you can't help who you love. Who knows, maybe you're not really my cousin, or something and we can be together. I mean, you're a great girl, and everything, and I know it's weird that I fell in love with you of all people, but it happened and –" Jordan started rambling before Ruby put a finger to his lips.

"You talk way too much, do you know that?" she asked jokingly. Jordan nodded as he finally stopped talking as he looked at her, unsure of how she would react. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to lie and say this isn't a lot to take in, because it is. It's weird and a lot, and just plain scary. I mean, yeah, we're cousins, no matter how much we both deny it," Ruby started. Jordan perked up near the end of her sentence.

"Ok, I understand," he said. Ruby smiled her still cute smile at him.

"But at least I'm not the only one who feels this way. I mean, I thought I was crazy for liking you," Ruby said, laughing. Jordan's eyes widened a considerable amount.

"You like me too?" he asked. Ruby nodded as she sidled closer to him.

"Yeah, I do. The question is, what do we do about it?" Ruby asked. Jordan sighed, knowing she was right. Taking a risk, he grabbed her hand, stroking it delicately.

"We can't date," he realized. Ruby nodded.

"Not exclusively, no," she said. Jordan looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Ruby smiled, as he knew that she had a plan.

"Well, we can't date but it doesn't mean we can't try to have a relationship, with nobody's knowledge of course," Ruby suggested. Jordan's mouth curved into a smile.

"Devious. You are definitely like your father," he said. Ruby nodded.

"I know, it's scary," she admitted. The two stayed silent for a minute. It was a definite scary thought, dating your cousin. But they loved each other, so why ignore the feelings now? She understood him better than anyone; she made his songs better. But they had to give this a shot. They were teenagers after all; why try to deny any feelings and try to stop a relationship that could possibly work out in the end?

Ruby finally sighed, and wrapped her arms around Jordan in a hug. Startled, he hugged her back, as she grimaced at his smell.

"You really need to stop drinking so much," she joked softly. Jordan shrugged.

"If I wasn't drunk, I would never gain the courage to do this," Jordan said back, and before Ruby could ask what he meant, he faced her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Ruby was startled; after all, she was kissing her cousin! It was so wrong on many levels. But she couldn't bring herself to pull away; in fact, she started kissing him back, the passion rising in the room. Maybe part of this was the forbidden part of why they could never be together, but it did feel real, and it was wonderful.

It was Jordan who pulled away as he heard footsteps sounding toward the staircase downstairs. He immediately stood up, to the disappointment of both.

"I should go, you know, before the parents catch me," he mumbled. Ruby nodded as he turned to go.

"You do realize we'll have to talk about this, and what we're going to really do," Ruby told him. He nodded as he reached the door. He stumbled a bit and he gripped onto the wall to sturdy himself. Turning back, the two shared a smile, and as Jordan left, both thought about where their possible relationship could lead.


End file.
